My Answer
by Nishu96
Summary: Naruto finally gives Hinata an answer to her love confession.


**My Answer ~**

I was on my way back home from the meeting with the other girls. _Hanging out with them is so much fun, but it´s not like I would talk that much. I wish I would have the same self-confidence as Sakura and Ino. They´re not shy like me, they always tell others their opinion and they don´t fear to confront other people when they have something to talk about. I wish I could say the same about me…_

I took a deep breath and looked up to the sky. _A month has passed now since Pain attacked Konoha and I confessed my feelings to Naruto, but he hasn´t replied to it yet. It makes me sad and I wish I could talk with him about it, but would this be the right thing to do? It scares me because I think his answer will break my heart. I think he could tell me that I´m not more than a friend to him because he still loves Sakura…_

I stopped walking and became sad, while I thought that maybe one day Sakura will share his feelings and then they´ll be together. _But even though it would make me really sad and break my heart, I would be happy for them. I would wish that Naruto shares my feelings, but if he would only be happy when he´s together with Sakura then it´s also fine because the only thing I want is to see him happy, even if it´s without me…_

Suddenly I heard some strange noise from behind a shrub.

"Wh- Who is there?"

"Sorry if I terrified you…"

Naruto walked towards me and grinned.

"N- Naruto…"

I blushed. _What is he doing here?_

"Are you on your way back home?"

I nodded.

"Y- Yes!"

"Well then I´ll accompany if it´s okay with you."

He smiled at me and I felt how I blushed even more. _Is this a dream?_

"Y- Yes sure!"

We walked beside each other and I felt really happy. _Naruto is bringing me home…_

He suddenly stopped.

"Uhm is something the matter Naruto?"

"Yes I would like to talk with you about something…"

_Oh no will he give me an answer now? I don´t want to hear it, but maybe after it I can finally let go of him… No, even then I couldn´t. My feelings for him are too strong, they won´t disappear so easily…_

"I- I´m sorry Naruto, but I really have to go home now…"

_Why am I such a coward?_

"But it´s really important Hinata!"

"No I- I can´t I´m sorry…"

I wanted to walk away, but he grabbed my arm. He was now standing right in front of me and looked me in the eyes. Then he embraced me all of a sudden. He pressed me tightly on his body.

"N- Naruto…"

_Why is he doing that? It feels so good, but what are his intentions?_

He was letting go of me and blushed a little bit.

"Hinata I wanted to thank you…"

"Huh? Why?"

"Because you would have given your own life to protect me…"

_So this was it what he wanted to tell me. I´m glad in one way…_

I looked to the ground.

"Y- You´re Welcome!"

"But that´s not the only thing I wanted to talk about…"

_Oh no please…_

"Hinata I-"

"No!"

I ran away. _I don´t want to hear it! I couldn´t endure it if he tells me that he doesn´t love me! I just can´t…_

"Hinata! Wait!"

He came after me and tried to stop me. _No please just leave me alone…_

I tripped and fell down to the ground.

"Hinata are you okay?"

"Yes I´m fine…"

He helped me to get back up.

"Why did you run away?"

He seemed to be confused.

"I- I- "

I didn´t know what to say. _Why can´t I tell him the truth?_

He laid his hand on my cheek and I felt like I wanted to faint away.

"I´m sorry Hinata…"

"What?"

_Why is he apologizing?_

"I´m an Idiot because I still didn´t reply to your love confession…"

He blushed and looked down to the ground.

"I needed some time to think about it you know, but now I´m sure about my feelings for you…"

My heart started beating faster. _Naruto…_

He grabbed my hands.

"Hinata you´re a very special person. You´re extremly shy and I often thought you´re some kind of weird, but you´re also kind and really lovely. I never thought that you had those feelings for me and since you told me about it I couldn´t stop thinking about you. I- I think I´m in love with you!"

"Wh- What?"

I felt how tears were coming into my eyes and then I started crying.

"Oh no, did I say something wrong?"

He looked a bit shocked, but I shook my head.

"No, you didn´t say anything wrong but- but are you sure?"

"Why shouldn´t I?"

"What is with Sakura?"

_I know it´s dumb to ask this, but maybe he´s just trying to lie to himself…_

"What is with her?"

"I know that you have feelings for her…"

He smiled.

"Yea you´re right I had feelings for her, but she never could like me this way, I know that. She still loves Sasuke and this will never change. I accepted it and I´ll look forward. Forward to you!"

"N- Naruto I´m speechless…"

"You don´t have to say anything…"

He came closer to me and wiped off my tears. Then he carefully kissed me. _Oh my god this is what I always wanted! It´s such an amazing feeling, I wish it would last forever…_

He laid his arms around my waist and kissed my forehead. I looked up to him and smiled.

"So uhm say Hinata, can I treat you to some Ramen tomorrow?"

"Yes of course!"

I was so happy, I finally got what I always wanted. He brought me home and I kissed his cheek.

"Good night…"

I blushed, but he smiled.

"Good night my dear…"

He left and I leaned against the wall. _I´m so glad and now I can be together with my beloved Naruto…_

* * *

><p><strong>[AN: Hey! Thank you for reading this little One-Shot and I hope you liked it! Reviews are very appreciated! Until next time! (^_^)/]**


End file.
